


Kinktober 2020: Breathplay, Edging

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Breathplay, Edging, Kinktober 2020, M/M, use of collar for breathplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:35:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28205457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: Something something sex and affection (look, there's only so many ways to say they fuck and have feelings).
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45
Collections: Kinktober 2020: SVU Filth The Sequel





	Kinktober 2020: Breathplay, Edging

**Author's Note:**

  * For [adabarbacarisi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adabarbacarisi/gifts).



"Lift your chin," Rafael whispers into Sonny's ear. 

Sonny shivers from the way Rafael's breath ruffles the hair at the nape of his neck, and his dick twitches as he lifts his chin as ordered. 

"Do you want to come?" Rafael asks as he slowly slides the wide, soft collar across Sonny's throat, pressing just barely on his Adam's Apple as he centers it. 

"Yes," Sonny breathes, and presses his palms hard into his thighs, fingers splayed out straight to cut down on the chance of any unintentional sensation. 

"Are you going to?" Rafael asks as he closes the collar and rubs his thumb along the edge. 

"N-No," Sonny gasps, having to concentrate very, very hard to follow through on that promise. Rafael's been teasing him for an hour; soft, careful kisses to his inner thighs, bare hints of suction on the head of his dick, the tiniest of licks to his balls. 

"Good," Rafael says. He strokes his fingers down Sonny's back, then wraps an arm around his waist, raising himself on his knees so his chin can tuck against the curve of Sonny's shoulder. "Hold onto my arm," he says. 

Sonny grasps Rafael's arm with both hands, pressing back against his chest as he feels Rafael slip his fingers into the leather loop at the back of the collar. 

"Take a deep breath," Rafael says. He kisses Sonny's shoulder when Sonny does as he asks, and then he slowly starts to pull backwards on the collar, making it tighten around Sonny's larynx. 

Sonny can't help the high-pitched whine that slips from his mouth. As Rafael takes his air a little at a time, his dick dribbles pre-cum, and Sonny feels like he can feel every single drop of blood that thrums through his body. 

Rafael lessens his pull on the collar, allowing Sonny to take his breath back in. He rubs his dick against Sonny's back. He's already come once tonight, but he's half-hard again from their play. Getting to take control like this, to hold Sonny close and make him whine and pant at his command is a thrill that never fails to get his dick going all over again. 

"Breathe," Rafael says, then starts to pull again. He twists his fingers this time, adding another layer of tightness to the collar. Sonny's back bows, and his nails dig into Rafael's arm. He tries to gasp, but it gets caught in his throat, and Rafael feels the hot flush that radiates down Sonny's body from the effort. "Do you want to come?"

Sonny groans. "Yes," he rasps out. 

"Are you going to?"

"N--no," Sonny says. 

Rafael keeps his fingers twisted but stops pulling on the collar, giving Sonny his breath back again. "You're so fucking hot like this," Rafael says. "Wanting it so much but trying to hold off. Denying yourself until I let you have it." 

Sonny nods and gulps in air. Rafael yanks on the collar this time, taking Sonny's air just as he gets enough. Sonny reacts by pressing his neck forward, helping Rafael deny him. 

"Beautiful," Rafael murmurs. He untwists his fingers this time, but he doesn't take away the pressure. He can feel Sonny's heart thudding in his chest, but it's not at a dangerous pace. His dick is hard against Sonny's back now. 

Rafael releases his hold on the collar. "Turn around," he says. He uses both hands to help Sonny move, very aware that Sonny's going to be clumsy between the breathplay and fighting not to come. Rafael pulls Sonny close and turns the collar around so the loop is at the front. "Do you want to come?"

"Yes."

Rafael sidles forward on his knees, lining up their dicks and wrapping his hand around both. Sonny shouts and buries his face against Rafael's neck, shaking from head to toe as he fights to hold on. 

"Get me off," Rafael says in Sonny's ear. "Let me rub off on your dick, and then you can come."

Sonny takes a shuddery breath and mouths at Rafael's neck and shoulder. "I don't--Oh, fuck, Rafael. I don't--" He groans when Rafael tugs very lightly on his collar, lifting his face from Rafael's neck at the pressure. He looks absolutely wrecked, lips fat and damp from biting, face red from the breathplay and simply holding his orgasm in. His pupils are blown, and his hair is a disaster. 

"Just let me rub myself off, and you can come," Rafael says in a singsong. "That's all you have to do."

A tremor runs through Sonny's body, and it heightens when Rafael lets go of the loop of the collar so he can shove two fingers under it instead. He yanks Sonny forward, kissing him hard and messy as he starts to stroke them together. 

Sonny makes a sound like a sob into Rafael's mouth, but he doesn't pull away or tell Rafael to stop. He kisses back desperately, mouth skidding off of Rafael's every few seconds as he gasps and mewls and fights his body to keep control. 

Rafael's hand is soon covered in their shared pre-cum, and his breath is as rapid as Sonny's own. He bites hard on Sonny's bottom lip and yells when Sonny retaliates by twisting one of his nipples just right. 

Rafael comes in a shocking rush he's not expecting, too wrapped up in all the sensations of Sonny. He rubs his thumb against Sonny's slit, then twists his wrist up. "Come for me," He says. 

Sonny grabs Rafael's face and kisses him even harder, his teeth grazing the corner of Rafael's mouth just a little too hard. And then Sonny's coming, his entire body tight as a perfectly tuned guitar string and then, as quickly, completely limp from exertion. 

Rafael pushes his knees outward to keep himself steady as Sonny's entire weight lands against his chest. He pulls his hand from between their bodies, wiping the mess on his thigh, and he very slowly and deliberately takes the collar off Sonny's neck. 

Sonny makes a quiet sound as Rafael strokes his neck where the collar was. He doesn't speak or move beyond breathing and softly nosing Rafael's chest where his face is pressed. 

Rafael presses a hand to Sonny's chest, feeling the thump of his heartbeat and waiting for it to slow a bit before he encourages Sonny to lie down with him. They'll nap, Rafael knows, and then they'll get up and take a shower. Rafael will double check Sonny's neck and wash his back, and then they'll come to bed to curl up and fall asleep, Rafael's hand pressed against Sonny's heart on his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to mgarner for the beta work!!


End file.
